The Agent and The Teacher
by Sunnyde123
Summary: She was new the new teacher at Tree Hill High and he was the best friend and brother of Peyton's new fellow teachers they instantly felt drawn together. They both had hard lives, and the next step is the easiest thing in the world. Finding love. AU LP .


**New story that I came up with. This is AU. Kind of happy Leyton.**

 **Summary: Lucas Scott, well known secret agent, hottest man alive as some people would say. Peyton Sawyer, the broody arty teacher. Lily Scott, 16, both parents are dead and living with her brother. Favourite subject is art and taught by Peyton. AU LP**

* * *

Lucas drove towards the gates of the school, with his aviator glasses on. Sitting next to him was his sister Lily.

Lily Scott, born to Keith and Karen Scott. Keith died before she was born, shot by his brother, her uncle.

Karen Roe was a different story, she was also murdered, but this case was a mystery to detectives. She was killed when Lily was 10, Lucas was 22. At this time, he was stuck for a career. He has written a book, but too scared to give it to publishers. This was a perfect opportunity. He became a special agent for the FBI. He trained hard, pushed himself to become one of the best agents in North America. Yet, he still cannot find the man who killed his mother.

However, he left his sister alone for a lot of time. He regretted that time he missed out on his sister, his sister needed him and he wasn't there. He is making up for missed time. 6 years later.

He looks to his right to see where his sister is staring out in the window, with a sad expression on her face. She must have been through hell.

They reached the 'drop off' in front of the school. "Ill see y a later, Lily bug." Lucas said with a smile.

"Bye." She replied unenthusiastically. Not excited for the school day. She walked over to her best friends since she could remember, and all three of them had a major crush on her brother, that it becomes really annoying sometimes.

"Good Morning, Mr Scott." The three of them said in unison.

"Good Morning Girls." Lucas smiled, pulled of his sunglasses off and gave them a quick wink. He drove off back to his house.

The three girls all blushed at once and their heartbeats increased rapidly.

"Your brother is SO hot." Bethany said to Lily. Bethany or 'Beth' as her friends called her was co-captain of the cheerleading squad. She wasn't a normal cheerleader. She was cheery and funny but also liked to spend time painting. Something that both her and Lily enjoy doing.

Standing on the right to Beth was Katie. Katie was a very loud and funny girl. She was the troublemaker out of the trio and never turned down a dare (When she is drunk, that is). She was the girlfriend of Tyler, the captain of the basketball team and they have been going out with each other forever, and it seems that they have a very open relationship.

On the left of Beth, was Michelle, an African-American, with dreaded locks and an amazing personality. She was strikingly beautiful. She was the girlfriend of Hakeem and they both were always together. When you are left alone with them, you turn into a third wheel as they normally end up making out or something worse.

Lily Scott was the last of the four girls. She was the lonely artist, with blonde hair and blue eyes, the same as her brother and never had a boyfriend. Not that she was not ugly. She was definitely not ugly, maybe one of the beautiful girls in the school. But never felt the need of one. She couldn't depend on anyone as they always seem to break her heart. Her favourite subject was Art and loved spending time listening to music or reading books. She was thankful that her brother was now in her life but he is six years too late.

"Do we really have to talk about my brother?" She asked. This was a daily routine, they always asked her about her brother.

"Please tell me he is single." Bethany said with a little coy smile. "Boy, would I let him lick every part of my body."

"Ewwwww..." Lily said with a disgusted look on her face. "Your talking about my brother."

"Honey, lets face it, if he wasn't your brother, you'd want him too." She laughed with the two girls.

"Trust me girls, when you see the other side of him, his not like the guy what you make him out to be." This line was overused in Lily's world. They had no idea of what he was capable of.

Lucas Scott drove back down to his house. As working as an agent, he was paid a lot of money and bought a mansion on the beach of Tree Hill. There is no place like home.

Over the last six years or so, when he lost his mother, his become cold and almost seems to never express his feelings. He puts on a facade of being a playboy as everyone expects him to be because of his good looks and he hasn't had a girlfriend since his mother had died.

His only had one serious relationship and it broke his heart, they found out that she was pregnant at the age of 21. He was so excited he told everyone. He stayed with his girlfriend during the whole pregnancy, buying her incredibly weird stuff, like pickles and peanut butter. He took care of her until she gave pregnant. At that moment, he found out that he was not the father of the child and that his girlfriend cheated on him and lied to him. He was heartbroken.

He wasn't himself for the next two to three months. On his 22nd birthday, he was grateful that his family had thrown them a party but was not feeling to be bothered to party. So he went home.

The next morning, he got a call from Haley, his best friend and sister in law, giving him the most devastating news of his life.

His mother was dead.

At that moment he changed drastically. He became colder and meaner and decided to leave Tree Hill, to become an agent. Years, he tried to find the killer, but no luck, so he gave up.

His back in Tree Hill to find meaning in his life, and hope it will start with his sister.

When Lucas left, he left Lily in the hands of Haley and Nathan Scott. He ignored his responsibilities of being an older brother and didn't bother to think about the consequence of his decision.

Boy, did he have a lot to apologies for.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer, walked down the hallways of Tree Hill high, getting ready for her first lesson of the day. She was new at this school and hoped it was better than the other one she was at.

She was a single, 28 year old art teacher, who loved to listen to music or spend time in her comet with her hood down.

To say that she had a hard-life was an understatement. Her mother died when she was 9 and her father began to throw himself into work and spend long months at sea. Her senior year, she had found at that she was adopted and even had a brother. She lost her second mother due to Lung cancer. However, she found happiness in her brother Derek Sommers, an African American who was in the army.

She graduated Art at UNC then went back to her hometown, Charleston to teach there. After 3 years, she transferred to Tree hill because her friend Brooke, opened up a clothing store and decided to stay in her small town.

Her and Brooke have been best friends forever, there is no other place to be other than with her best friend.

She was lost, already. She found herself outside the English department, outside room EN3.

She knocked on the door, waiting, still no answer. She was running late and needed to get to her classroom, so she barged into the room unannounced.

"Oh My God." She said and ran back outside closing the door. Leaning on the door and closing her eyes, she took deep breathes.

She just saw two people going at it with very minimal clothing. Not such a great sight to see at the beginning of the day.

She was about to head off into another direction, when the door open again, revealing two brunettes. They both looked beet red in the face.

"I am so sorry you had to see that." The small woman said to Peyton.

"No don't worry. I guess, i should've waited longer for you."

"No don't worry, my husband was just leaving." She turned to the taller man and he nodded and walked off. "So, what did you want."

"Uhhh, I was just looking for ART03." Peyton said nervously.

"Oh, you must be the new art teacher. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said. "My name is Haley Scott, and my husband Coach Scott, was the guy you just saw." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I don't judge." Peyton smiled a bit unsurely

"Please, I know what your thinking. It's just our son has been keeping us up quite a lot lately during the night so we haven't really had any time to ourselves."

"Oh, I get it." Peyton said looking around, wonder if she would actually show her the classroom.

"Where are you from?" Haley asked her.

"Is that obvious that I am not from here?" Peyton asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh no, its just a really small town and we would know if your not around here."

"I am from Charleston. Great town." Peyton feeling a bit impatient and started tapping her foot on the ground.

"Right, let me show you to your room." Haley said, picking up on the fact Peyton was anxious.

Haley lead her down the hallway towards her new classroom sneaking glances at the new teacher. She looked very professional with a green silk top with a long pencil skirt.

"Here we are, ART03" Haley said with a smile. "Who do you have in your first lesson?" Haley asked.

Peyton handed her the register.

"You got Lily!" Haley beamed with pride.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked in a little laugh.

"It could be, depends on the day she is having, but she is very talented artist. You should watched out for her. Also she is my cousin." Haley said. "I think"

"What do you mean 'I think'."

"The Scott family tree is very complicated."

"How so?"

"If your living in Tree Hill, you'll soon find out." Haley said. "I'll see you at Lunch." And she walked away.

Peyton walked into her new Art classroom, shocked to see the different equipments, water paints to acrylic paints. Fine line pens to thick pens, card paper to soft paper, all ranging in different colours.

Going over her lesson plan, she was getting nervous and a bit excited to see her new students. She found out from Haley that only 3 boys are taking her class. That was common, not many boys liked art.

The first students started to come into the classroom. Most were cheerleaders, obviously because they were more creative. Thank God she knew how to deal with cheerleaders.

She then saw a small blonde girl walk into the room, with a sluggish posture and she can almost see herself. Except that this girl and straight hair and blue eyes. She was automatically drawn to her.

After everyone got into her seats, she kept a look out for the girl. "Okay, everyone, settle down. I am your new teacher Miss Sawyer. I will be teaching you for the rest of the year and hopefully we will get to know each other."

She then explained that that their new topic for this year was about, what is the most important thing you lost.

Lily was shocked to her the new topic, she had lost so much. She didn't know who was more important.

"What happens if you haven't lost anything?" Rebecca asked. Captain of the cheerleading team. She was rich and was fed by a golden spoon since she was born. Lily hated her because her life was so easy.

"Surely you lost something? Maybe a teddy bear or a doll or something small that meant a lot to you." Peyton answered back.

The next 15 minutes, they planned what they were going to draw. Lily already had a picture in her head.

* * *

At lunch, Peyton found herself talking to Haley and was not uncomfortable in her presence. It was a weird feeling. She smiled and laughed at her funny antics. She really liked Haley.

"So anyway like I was saying. Me and his brother were best friends. But Nathan and him hated each other. Anyway long story short, I tutored him and we got married at the end of Junior year." Haley said explaining how she and Nathan met.

"Where is the brother at?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Oh, his been MIA for the last 6 years, we use to keep in touch but he kind of vanished." Haley sadly siad. "I miss him sometimes. So anyway tell me about your love life?" She asked curiously.

"I'm still single. Haven't really had a proper boyfriend in 4 years."

"What! But your so beautiful." Peyton looked down at her feet and blushed. She could never take a compliment.

"Uh. I uh-am just waiting for the right guy. I'm done with searching."

"Big heartbreak, huh?" Haley asked and Peyton nodded.

The bell went off signaling the start of afternoon lessons. Before they went of in different directions Haley asked her. "Hey Peyton. Come with us for some drinks tonight with some of the other teachers at TRIC. I'll introduce you to some of our friends. Ill text you the details."

Peyton had a free afternoon and sat at her desk thinking if she should go out tonight. At that moment she got a phone call from her best friend.

"Hey P Sawyer." The raspy voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Hey B Davis." She replied

"You never guess what. I literally saw the hottest guy ever!" She replied. This was not a rare saying from Brooke.

"I thought you were going out with Julian."

"I am. This guys is for you."

"You need to stop setting me up on unwanted dates."

"But you should've seen this guys. He was so beautiful. Blonde hair that you would love to run your fingers through. Blue eyes, that whenever your looking into them you feel peaceful because your literally looking into the ocean. And don't get me started on his body. The muscles rippling off this guy was amazing! I swear if I wasn't already taken and I would've already jumped his bones by now."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, I didn't get a chance. He was running and I was didn't want to disturb him."

"Or you were scared."

"I was not!"

"Was too"

"Brooke Davis does not get scared." Yep, that was Brooke, sometimes she referred herself in 3rd person.

"Okay, fine, Brooke Davis does not get afraid."

"Ohhh, I just got a new customer. I'll see you later whore."

"Bitch." Peyton replied with a little smile knowing that they were joking around.

"Slut."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And she hung up the phone.

* * *

It was 7:00 and Peyton decided that she will go to TRIC. After a lot of convincing from Brooke. She agreed and wore a strapless Black, short dress and showed of her endless legs. She wore her blonde hair down.

She walked into the club with Brooke by her side. Seeing that the club was packed with people she was able to recognise Haley and Nathan. So she walked over to them.

"You came." Haley shouted over the music.

"She made me." Peyton responded, pointing a finger to Brooke,

"Oh My God! Your Brooke Davis of Clothes over Bro's. I love your clothes. In fact I am wearing you right now!."

"Oh thank you! I always love hearing from fans." Brooke smiled.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my friends."

Peyton met with Haley's new friends and liked them a lot more than the friends she had back in Charleston. She greeted Skills, Fergie, Mouth and Junk. After talking to them about where she was from and if she had any men in her life, her and Brooke got themselves a booth together and started ordering drinks.

Peyton felt a cold breeze as it sent shivers down her spine. She looked towards the door and it seems as if time had stop as she took in the person.

My God, was this guy attractive. This guys was tall and and absolutely beautiful.

"Oh My God!" Brooke screeched. "That's the guy I saw earlier." Pointing towards the man who Peyton was already looking at.

Taking in his presence. Brooke statement of how he looked was an understatement. He was lean, hot, muscular and most definitely sexy. He was wearing a tight white top with black jeans and black combat boots. The top was pulling his muscles and it seems as if all the girls were throwing themselves at him.

Who could blame them? This guys was out of this universe.

The guy walked over to to Haley and Nathan who were dancing on the dance floor. He grabbed her shoulder and instantly the girl turned around and a huge smile was brought onto her face. Peyton felt a bit shocked at the sudden outburst from her fellow teacher.

Haley hugged him tightly and the guy smiled. Nathan then walked over to him and hugged him as well.

Lucas felt happy, since a long time, that he was back with his best friends. He was so glad that none of them punched him when he surprised them.

"Its good to see you big brother."

"You too little bro." Lucas whispered into his ear as he hugged him.

"Yo, Luke Dawg, Man its been a long time."

"It sure has Skills" Lucas said and hugged him. "It's good to be back"

"Yo, let me tell ya. Haley's new teacher friend is SO fucking hot, I swear my pants tightened just by the sight of her. And I bet yours will too."

"Well introduce me."

Peyton Sawyer watched as he interacted with her new acquaintances. They seemed awfully happy to see him than a normal person would have if they see each other nearly every other day. She saw Haley walk over to him and was dragging him somewhere.

 _Oh Shit! They were coming this way._

"Hey Peyton. I would like you to meet my brother in law, Lucas."

Lucas studied her.

"Hey, I-um..I'm Peyton Sawyer. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lucas said and shook hands with her.

The hand's jerked back a bit when they touched each other. It was like a spark and that scared the hell out of both of them.

Lucas looked at Peyton carefully and cursed under his breath at Skills.

His pants definitely tightened.

* * *

 **I hope you like this new story I came up with. More back story and meetings between the LP pair are coming up soon in the later chapters. This chapter was kind of boring to write as most of you already know the backgrounds of Lucas and Peyton but it is a necessary to write about it.**

 **My other story: The boy who Cheated death, new chapter will come out soon. I promise and love all the new reviews I am getting out of it. I am really excited for what you guys will think of the next few chapters as they are extremely interesting.**

 **Till next time!  
** **-Sunny**


End file.
